


Magnetic bond

by PassionateReader



Category: Karneval
Genre: Love this otp, M/M, Not Oscar Wilde, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateReader/pseuds/PassionateReader
Summary: Prompt sceneNai casually brushing his hand through Gareki's hair as they sit together watching a movie. AND GAREKI...JUST LETS HIM. Apart from his crimson cheeks he feigns nonchalance. Ignoring his reaction to his crush.





	Magnetic bond

The feeling of nearness to Nai comforted Gareki on some deeply hidden level. No one had yet pulled him up short on the undeniable magnetism they shared. They were a package deal, that was something fundamentally understood. From the  moment sharp calculating azure eyes met wide innocent ruby ones, a connection was made. Gareki rationalised the two as friends; fondly thought of Nai as a good luck charm, but shyed away from the deeper aspect that encompassed their bond.

  
Nai for his part was blissfully ignorant to the internal struggle Gareki hid regarding their relationship. Instead,he sensed Gareki's pain beneath the multifaceted controlled shell the ravenette exuded. Nai felt warmth regarding Gareki. For him it was natural to feel strongly , even if he couldn't quantify all of what it meant yet, he was learning.

  
Gareki's easy familiarity with Nai varied depending on his mood but he never hesitated to hold Nai's hand with the excuse of "not wanting to lose the airhead". Gathered with the group, the two gravitated together regardless of the place.

Nai was permitted hugs the most, much to Yogi's tearful dismay. Tsukumo and Gareki had a familial understanding and an almost sibling   -like banter, especially, regarding challenges of any kind. Really though, Gareki hated to lose and Tsukumo used this to bait him into spending time with rest of the crew. Shitty Four-Eyes was begrudgingly accepted as his guardian for the foreseeable future. Yogi was like an overly enthusiastic brother or puppy depending on how mean Gareki was to him. Yogi meant well he knew but he didn't appreciate his glomping and noise pollution (singing and shouting).Nai was sweet like sunshine and his soft calm voice was music to his ears.  
~  
They sat companiably in the living room. Nai was nestled between Gareki  and the side of the sofa.Gareki read his book from his lap, turning the pages one handedly. Every so often Nai made a comment, causing a fond smile to appear on Gareki's face. They were alone together, which was rare and Gareki could let his guard down without care.The knowing glances and teasing jibes about their closeness made Gareki burst into embarrassed denial everytime it occurred. Everyone was relentless. Gareki's feelings were right there for even the most aloof crew member (apart from Nai) to see. Just because it was obvious doesn't mean Gareki was ready to admit it. Besides he wasn't sure Nai felt more than friendship for him.


End file.
